And Then There Was Figy (Episode)
“You must get him.” said a shadowed figure. “I know, I know.” said a bulkier shadowed figure. “You don’t know, he must be defeated before he gets to powerful.” said the first shadowed figure. “I will go.” said the bulky one. “You will, NOW!” said the first shadow. “Okay, Okay.” The bulky figure ran off and out of the door. “Perfect.” said the first shadow and you could tell he was folding his hand. A ship outside took off. Intro The was a knock at my door. “GET THE DOOR!” My mom screamed. “FINE, MOM!” I said and slumped over to the door. “Hello?” I asked, trying as bad as I could to sound happy. There was a man standing on my front porch. “Yeah?” I stared at him and cleared the hair out of my hair. “I’m here for you…..” He said and grabbed me. He flung me into his trunk. I looked around in the trunk. There was a circle technology looking thing with a green hourglass on it. I picked it up. “Hello?” I whispered into the hourglass thing. “Yes this is Plumber Ronald Terroy, everything fine?” I started giggling after he said his name. “Well, I’ve kind of have been kidnapped.” I said. “Where did you find the plumber badge?” He asked. I giggled again when he said plumber. “Well, I’m in the trunk of a car…. So this is how plumbers talk to each other?” He said, then asked. “Do you know about the plumbers?” He asked. “Well, yeah, one of them came yesterday and fixed my toil….” I was cut off. “Not that kind of plumber, obviously you don’t know, but at the rate you’re at, you’re bound to find out soon enough.” The “plumber” sighed. “Find out what?” I asked. “The plumbers are a secret organization of alien crook hunting force.” The man said. “Pfft…. Yeah sure.” I answered. “I’m telling the truth.” The man said. The car came to a sudden stop and I flew forward to hit the metal part of the trunk. “I have to go now.” I said quickly and hid the communicator in my pocket. You could hear a little muffled voice in my pocket, but obviously the man who grabbed me couldn’t. He put something around my hand and it was stuck. The man pushed me forward and I walked from the car and saw it was now a ship. I also saw that I was walking down a hallway where you had a perfect view of. OUTER SPACE? I was thinking about yelling, but I saw some of the weapons he had in that trunks, I’d be gone before someone found me. He pushed me into a door where the door automatically opened when I came near like the sliding doors at markets. Inside, there was a stadium, full of strange looking creatures, ALIENS? He pushed me into the middle and grabbed his face. The man pulled off a face shaped mask to reveal a giant, hulking monkey. My eyes grew the size of ten buildings. (Deleted, will probably be re-written) “I have to get out of here…..” I gasped for air and heard the mumbling still coming from my pockets. I took out the badge and looked at it. “Ronald, are you there?” I asked. “I’m here, I am coming to your location.” said Ronald. “Hurry up, I am at a fighting arena club thing for aliens.” I whispered. “Okay, I’m going at fast as I can.” Ronald said. Another stomping noise happened. “I have to go, Ronald, hope to see you soon.” I whispered again, then put the badge away as the dinosaur’s head poked under the bleachers. “Oh crap.” I said, then looked down at my watch that was still flashing. “Couldn’t hurt…..” I said and pushed it down. Suddenly, I felt many gusts of wind as if I had been thrown into the dinosaur’s lungs. I slowly felt myself shrinking and painfully blades felt like they were coming out of my skin. I yelled in pain and it screeched. There was a blade on my back that started spinning. “I’m one….. Of them?” I asked myself. I suddenly flew out and punched the dinosaur in the face and shot little turbine looking things off my arms and after the dinosaur, which soon exploded. I flew around the field. My hands felt like they were controlling themselves and they slowly made themselves swirl around near each other and a little tornado was forming. The dinosaur was growing closer and the tornado got faster. The dinosaur charged again and came right into front of me and not knowing what I was doing, slammed the tornado down on his head. He flew backwards and slammed into the wall. A ship arrived at the docking area and two people came rushing in. Ron was one of them, the other was another boy. “IS THAT YOU?” Ron asked. I hit a plumber’s badge on my chest and fell out of the sky. I was caught by Ronald. “It’s me.” I said and stared at him. “Time to get out of here.” said the other boy. I was about to question who he was, but then they carried me to their ship and blasted off as an angry crowd of aliens tried to attack their ship. “I’m Ben, by the way.” said the boy sitting in the front seat. “Figy.” I said and shook his hand. “What kind of name is Figy?” Ben asked. “I don’t know, ask my parents.” I said and face-palmed. They drove the ship for atleast and hour and finally landed on Earth. “Thank you Ben and Ronald.” I said and shook both their hands. “No prob.” Ben said. “All in the line of duty.” Ronald said and they both walked off to Ronald’s ship and took off. My best friend, Pollux came running into my yard. “What the heck happened to you, I thought we were gonna celebrate your birthday with video games, where have you been?” Pollux asked. “No where.” I laughed and we ran into his house to play video games. Trivia *Figy Debuted *Pollux Debuted *Ben Debuted *Ronald Debuted *Turbine Debuted *Figy got a matrix *The Alien Fightning Arena was shown Characters Heros *Figy (Debut) *Pollux (Debut) *Ben (Debut) *Ronald (Debut) Aliens Used *Turbine (Debut) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Ffijy8ort